


Bad Day

by superallens



Series: ColdFlash One Shots [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Food, M/M, Rain, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superallens/pseuds/superallens
Summary: Barry has a bad day at work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: 3. “I’m not jealous.”

Barry trudged down the corridor of the apartment complex in a haze. It had been yet another hard day at work, thanks to one Julian Albert. Who did that guy even think he was? The only thing Barry knew for sure about him was that that guy was shady and he did  _not_  like him.

Fumbling with his keys, he found the silver one that went to apartment twenty-seven. Before he opened the door, he rested his forehead against the cool wood. He listened to the rain beating against the hallway window and the shallow beating of his heart. 

Letting out a loud exhale, he unlocked the door and walked inside. He shut the door softly behind him so he wouldn’t make too much noise since he was coming home late. He usually got out at seven, but it was currently almost ten. Once again, thanks to one Julian Albert.

Once Barry was inside his apartment, he set his keys down inside the little ceramic bowl that was sitting on top of the side table next to the door. He was about to start walking deeper into the apartment before he remembered to take off his converse.

Len had told Barry that he would kick Barry out of their apartment if he left his shoes on again so quick that even the Flash’s head would spin. Barry had laughed. He did have the tendency to run through muddier areas when he was running home since those areas usually held a shortcut. It wasn’t his fault that he wanted to get home to his boyfriend. 

Once Barry’s shoes were off, he slipped off his long coat and hung it on one of the hooks. above the shoe rack. Barry ruffled his hair out of his face and slicked it back. The rain had caused his perfectly quaffed hair to fall onto his forehead. Normally he wouldn’t mind, but he found that he was a little too old for the whole swoop hair style. 

With sock clad feet, Barry walked further into the apartment. He went to go flick on one of the lights, only to find out the power was out. Great.

“Len? You home?” Barry called out, eyes trying to adjust to the new lighting.

“In here.” Barry followed Len’s voice all the way into the living room. 

He found Len curled up on the couch with a blanket over his legs and his nose stuck in a book. On the table there was a shallow bowl of steaming pasta, a glass of red wine, and a few candles burning to emit light. Barry sighed as he plopped onto the couch next to his boyfriend.

“Hey,” Barry said lightly as he rested his head on Len’s lap. Len’s hand immediately went to twirling Barry’s hair in between in fingers.

“Hello,” Len hummed, eyes still skimming the pages of his book.

“What’s the book of the day?” Len tended to read a different book every day, as he tended to stick to the shorter novels. He had told Barry once that it was more enjoyable to have a different adventure everyday rather than sticking to one for multiple. 

“One Day in the Life of Ivan Denisovich by Alexander Solzhenitsyn,” Len replied as he flipped to the next page.

“You can read Russian?”

“We all have our own hobbies,” Len said, placing his bookmark in the book and setting it to the side. “There was a lot of spare time on the Waverider, so I figured I might as well use that time wisely.”

“You’re so smart,” Barry smiled as he snuggled closer into Len. Len gave a short laugh before shifting so both him and Barry could be more comfortable. Barry sat up and scooted closer, so now his head was resting on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Len hooked his arm around Barry. 

Len analyzed Barry’s face before reaching forward and grabbing his glass of wine. He handed the goblet to Barry.

“What? You know this does nothing to me,” Barry stated, confused.

“I know. Goes with the aesthetic of the situation,” Len hummed as he settled back into the couch. “What happened at work? I can tell you’re distressed about it.”

Barry slumped into the couch, taking a sip of the wine. Len was right, he did need the placebo effect of the wine. “It’s just Julian. He keeps making me stay overtime even though he doesn’t let me do anything.”

“This asshole again?” Len asked with a roll of his eyes. He took the glass out of Barry’s hand, took a sip, and placed it back into the speedster’s hand. 

“Mhm,” Barry hummed, eyes widened slightly. “Oh! And you’ll  _never_ guess what he did.”

And off Barry went, ranting about his day and how much he  _hated_  his coworker. He talked vaguely about his numerous cases and how petty crime seemed to be going up in Central City- making his day and night job far more difficult.

“And yeah, I guess I’m pretty stressed out,” Barry finished with a laugh. He felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders. It was nice to talk it all out to a person willing to listen.

“That sucks,” Len replied. “If it makes you feel better, the old man from the grocery store stole the eggs out of my basket again today. We were standing in front of the eggs too.”

The old man at the grocery store seemed to always be there whenever Len went to go pick up some essentials. The man had made it a habit to always steal the eggs out of Len’s basket for no reason. 

“Him again?”

“Yup. If that’s how he gets his adrenaline rush, good for him.”

“Is that all you did today, Lenny?”

“For the most part. It was a lazy day for me.” Barry groaned.

“Jealous?” Len teased. Barry glared at him. 

“I’m not jealous,” Barry pouted. “Who am I kidding, yeah I am.”

Len chuckled under his breath. 

“I’m going to go cook you something. You get comfy. It’s time for your lazy day.” Barry’s heart melted. How did he get so lucky?

Barry smiled as he watched his boyfriend walk to the kitchen. He wrapped the abandoned blanket around himself. It still smelled like Len. Barry hummed happily as he picked up the Russian novel. 

He flipped open to the first page and scanned the first sentence, not understanding the foreign scribbles. Barry huffed and set the book down.

Barry shifted so he could watch Len through the open kitchen. Len had lit some candles in the kitchen so he could see what he was doing. The older man was practically glowing. 

Barry felt warm and happy, and that’s all he ever wanted.

 


End file.
